1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing method, an image processing device, and an image processing program.
2. Description of the Related Art
In copiers and similar devices, there is known in the art an approach whereby during scanning of an original document to create digital data, text portions and photograph portions of an image are distinguished, and on the basis of the distinction, image processing of the different portions is carried out (see Unexamined Patent Application 2004-104662, for example).